mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 April 2016
07:42 oing 01:40 ping 01:43 o taaaak 01:43 o taaaaak 01:43 witam wszystkie polskie kury 01:44 w jedynym tego typu koncercie 01:44 tylko tu w sopocie 01:44 jesteście zwykłymi polskimi kurami 01:46 hej 01:46 Elo 01:48 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:49 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:50 Witam wszystkie polskie kury 01:50 na jedynym tego typu koncercie 01:50 tylko tu w Sopocie 01:52 $4,20 Za galon mleka 01:53 strzelam kura z polskiej nuty w każdej minucie wy kąpane polskie kury 01:53 kk 01:55 I tak pewnie nie wiesz kogo ja cytuje ale nie szkodzi 01:55 xD 01:56 A no (john) 01:56 krula Testovirona 01:56 (u specjalnie) 01:59 Wyguglowałam go 01:59 Najbardziej znienawidzony polak na yt 01:59 fajowo 02:00 To je król <3 02:01 Wielki Polak, filantrop, geniusz, wizjoner 02:01 idc 02:02 soł 02:02 fak u 02:08 dźa 02:15 dobry wieczór coś się... coś się popsuło i nie było mnie słychać 02:28 siema 02:28 siema 02:29 hej 02:32 wiecie co to za bot wysyła wiadomości o czacie ? 02:32 To jest bot który zapisuje log rozmów 02:32 nic specjalnego 02:33 Jak nie ma admina ani moda to później można log przejrzeć i zbanować kogoś kto łamie regulamin 02:33 Jemu chodziło o świnkę 02:33 a bo zamiast "o czacie" przeczytałem "na czacie" 02:33 świnka się chyba pomyliła :v chlip 02:33 Świnka to jest nasz honorowy członek 02:33 i się nie pomyliła 02:34 Kris071995 dołączył(a) na czat. 02:34 Kris071995 opuścił(a) czat. 02:34 Sooooł 02:34 miala racje 02:34 A jak to jest monitorowane 02:34 to ja nie wiem 02:34 xD 02:35 ja i tak taki spam botowy usuwam 02:35 Oho widze sztywniak 02:35 Kris na kolana 02:35 i przepraszaj 02:36 ;-; 02:36 Za co > 02:36 ? 02:36 Świnka Ci napisała za co xD 02:36 a tak na poważnie 02:36 skąd ta świnka wie 02:36 nwm 02:37 Pewnie z Zecorą połączona logami jest 02:37 Pewnie tak ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:37 wydaje mi się, że świnka wiedziała, jeszcze zanim wprowadzili logi 02:38 mogę się mylić xd 02:38 im mniej wiesz 02:38 tym dłużej żyjesz 02:38 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:38 well ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:39 to wiele wyjaśnia 02:42 Ja bu tak się dokładnie logom przyjrzeć to by się znalazła przyczyna 02:42 oink oink 02:42 chrum chrum 02:43 o kurde 02:43 nie było mnie tak dawno 02:43 że nawet nie wiedziałem że CMC mają znaczki 02:43 i że takie wieśniackie 02:43 XD 02:43 Co to CMC ? 02:44 Cutie Marks Crusaders- Znaczkowa Liga 02:44 cutie mark crusaders lol 02:44 PIERWSZA 02:44 aha 02:44 O JA ZRÓB SOBIE DYPLOM 02:44 I POWIEŚ NA ŚCIANIE 02:45 XD 02:45 Nie mieli pomysłu na znaczki na silę jakieś im dali 02:45 no ale takie wieśniackie xD 02:45 EJ LOL WYGRAŁAM COŚ? 02:45 wyglądają z tymi tarczami 02:45 jak ochrona supermarketu 02:45 CMC Security 02:45 xD 02:45 Może nie na siłę 02:46 Tylko żeby było tak słitaśnie 02:46 bo mają takie same znaczki 02:46 Nie na siłe, użyli lubrykantu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:46 Podobne nie takie same 02:46 nie działa potwierdzone info ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:47 #tak_było 02:48 No jak tam dzieciaczki 02:48 czego teraz słuchacie 02:48 pewnie jakieś popy i rapsy 02:48 nah, teraz to się diskopolo słucha 02:48 albo nie masz życia 02:49 o lel xD 02:49 ale wieś 02:49 Ja wam zarzuce czymś prawilnym 02:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7VsRVKPI54 idealnie XD 02:51 acha fainje 02:52 i to jest właśnie muzyka xD 02:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlBb7XhL42s Ewentualnie coś bardziej melodyjnego xD 02:55 kuhwa jak mi się włosy skołtuniły 02:55 100 lat będę to rozczesywał 02:56 zw 02:56 m2 02:58 jestem 02:58 ok 02:58 skończyłaś swój artykuł już ? 02:59 nom 02:59 a ty? 03:00 Ja oficjalnie tak, chodź nie wiem czy wykorzystałem pełne możliwości 03:01 jak mówiłam 03:02 jest dobrze :v 03:02 Masz racje, jak kogoś coś będzie w oczy kuć to niech sobie poprawi 03:05 Zastanawiam się, czy brać kolejny odcinek, czy czekać na możliwość zrobienia galerii 03:05 to prawda, że teraz będzie jakaś przerwa w odcinkach? 03:06 Mają tygodniową obsuwę podobno 03:07 hej 03:07 cześć 03:07 wg licznika na wiki, następny odcinek za 11 dni 03:07 hmm 03:08 a mi zależy na galerii do newbie dash :v 03:08 znając moje szczęście, nie zdążę :v 03:09 Zwykle jak tu wchodzę to albo nikogo niema (nie licząc ZecoraBot) albo jest jedna osoba albo dwie. 03:10 hmm, zależy o jakiej porze wchodzisz 03:10 wieczorem jest tu więcej osób 03:10 Mnie interesuje bardziej ten No Second Prances 03:10 glodna jestem!!!!! 03:10 ciekawe z kim to Starlight chce się zaprzyjaźnić 03:11 nie zjadłam obiadu 03:11 To coś zjedz (wstyd) 03:11 Może będzie powrót Trixie 03:11 ��no tak 03:11 albo np Sombry 03:12 Sombre przecież zabili 03:12 Wątpię, żeby Starlight chciała się przyjaźnić z Sombrą xd 03:12 rozpadł sie tak apropo 03:13 na kawałki 03:13 Na pewno tym kucykiem nie będzie Sunset 03:13 ok, przejrzałam odcinki i kilka z nich wciąż nie ma opisów, albo zostały niedokończone 03:13 ���� 03:14 ����mlp 03:14 Sunset mogłaby się pojawić w serialu 03:14 ale podobno nie łączą filmu z serialem :v 03:15 Ale są poszlaki że Susnet ma odwiedzić Equestrie 03:15 zgadzam się z tobą kilka fanowskich filmików było o tym 03:16 no właśnie, fanowskich 03:16 I te poszlaki są z Oficjalnych materiałów Hasbro 03:16 hast du Gomez 03:16 komputer szaleje 03:16 whoa, znasz podstawowe zwroty po niemiecku 03:16 coś sam pisze 03:17 samo 03:17 nowiesz wklejiło mi się 03:17 no wiesz - sorki 03:18 ok 03:18 ciastko wpadło pod fotel☹️ 03:19 skorzystałam z twojej rady 03:19 Tu można znaleźć poszlaki o tym że Sunset może do Equestri wrócisz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EPC2uDESqk 03:19 wrócić 03:20 znowu mi komputer szaleje 03:20 sfffdhjurwsgujftjokbrrcγδεβτδ 03:20 no nie 03:20 to oryginalne? 03:21 i tu też https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLmpL0orwlE 03:22 są to materiały z pierwotnej wersji filmu 03:22 pochodzą z dodatków na DVD 03:23 hmm, moim zdaniem to jeszcze nie dowód 03:23 ale nawet ciekawe 03:24 komputer mi się wyłączył to teraz paczę na laptopie 03:24 Mówiłem że to poszlaki a nie dowody 03:24 patrzę 03:25 nie to paczę 03:25 źle napisałam 03:26 przy okazji znalazłam taką poszlakę na YouTubie 03:27 �� 03:28 o sanset że przechodzi przez portal i oczekuje tego celesitia 03:28 To akurat Fan Art 03:29 tak, chociaż bardzo dobry fan art 03:29 to też była animacja mini animacja 03:29 są ludzie, którzy specjalizują się w robieniu tego typu animacji 03:30 niektóre z nich wyglądają niemal jak oryginalne 03:31 np. takie coś https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGqsRyOp_xI 03:31 ja robię np w notesie własne rysunki kucyków terz wyglądają jak klatka z filmu ostatnio to celestię namalowałam 03:32 ���� 03:33 ja też sporo rysuję 03:33 jednak co innego szkic, a animacja 03:33 coś chciałam napisać ale nie pamiętam co? 03:33 ja nie umiem rysować :( a program Flash mnie denerwuje 03:34 A chciałem tworzyć Własne fan arty 03:34 potrafię zrobić w miarę rzeczywisty rysunek kucyka, ale animacji nie dałabym rady 03:34 to wymaga dużo cierpliwośći 03:34 mi Flash uciął nogę Applejack 03:35 �� 03:35 a tyle się napracowałam 03:35 Ta animacja Let it go nie jest jakaś fenomenalna, trochę drętwo to wygląda xd 03:36 poszukam lepszej, ostatnio widziałam bardzo dobrą 03:36 i teraz żadko robię animacje często tylko dla siebie 03:36 https://youtu.be/CFVoJQz4a_4 03:36 ^ ta fajna 03:37 poszukam tego zaraz wracam 03:37 tło jest genialne 03:39 W tym to jakością grafiki przebili oryginał 03:41 zgadzam się, takie tło mogłoby pojawić się w filmie mlp 03:41 koks serio dwa razy oglądałam���� 03:42 jeszcze jeden tylko jak się nazywał......? 03:43 no z animacją to drętwo ale jak się nazywał 03:44 Głupie ciastko znowu 03:44 spadło 03:44 Jak bym umiał tą grafike to zrobił by na bazie EG grę w Paintball 03:45 a ja gdyby mi nie obcieło nogi Applejack 03:46 na razie���� 03:47 Ciekawe ile jeszcze zrobią serii G4 03:48 na razie jest to najlepsza generacja kucyków 03:49 są plotki, że sezon 6 będzie ostatni 03:49 w zasadzie jest taka możliwość 03:52 Ale też mogą zrobić G5 na badzie G4 z alternatywną rzeczywistością, np. gdzie to Sunset nie uciekła przez lustro i dała się przkonac Celestii i to ona została reprezentantką klejnotu magii (oczywiście wszytkie wątki mogły by sie potoczyć wtedy inaczej) 03:54 G5 najpewniej będzie, tylko pytanie, kiedy 03:56 Jak wyczerpią wątki w G4 03:56 moim zdaniem już się wyczerpują 03:56 cmc mają znaczki 03:57 Bo to prawda 03:57 dash wkrótce ma dołączyć do wb 03:57 rarity w pewnym sensie spełniła swoje marzenia 03:57 G4 skończą z wielką pompą 03:58 Twiligt ma już swoją uczennice 03:59 A Cadance i Shining mają dziecko 03:59 hmm, coś jeszcze? 03:59 podobno ma się pojawić Suri 04:00 Pewnie też przejdzie przemianę 04:00 hej 04:00 Dowiedzieliśmy się że Twilight nie była osobistą uczennicą Celestii pierwszego wyboru 04:00 hej 04:01 Z tą Surii to wątpię 04:01 Pojawiła się na oficjalnym plakacie 04:02 Teoretycznie jest taka możliwość 04:02 Teoretycznie tak 04:02 Kopę lat! < Już trochę napisałam xd 04:02 To streszczenie już było 04:03 Ja zrobiłam te dwa, krótkie podrozdziały 04:03 Na razie mało, ale ujdzie xd 04:03 Praktycznie wątpię by jej ktoś zaufał, po tym jak wykorzystywała cechy innych zgodnie z zasadą Każdy dobry uczynek zosatnie przykładnie ukarany 04:04 Starlight zaufali bardzo szybko 04:07 Ja to bym rozegrała inaczej. Antagonista udawałby, że się zmienił, a potem zacząłby się mścić xd 04:07 Starlight to podstępem Twiligt wzięła, Surii poprostu była nadentą marną projektantką zerującą na innych 04:07 Wiem, ale znając ten serial, ona też przejdzie przemianę 04:07 Pewnie Dust też, chociaż mam nadzieję, że ją zostawią 04:08 kurcze, nie każdy zły musi się zmienić xd 04:08 Złych o małej szkodliwości społecznej nie zmieniają 04:09 A Diamond Tiara? 04:09 ona to nawet nie była antagonistką 04:09 To taka szkolna pannisie 04:12 Ale co siedzi w głowach twórców to nigdy nie wiadomo, ale z Surii i Dust to wątpię to są postacie epizodyczne takie si,e nie zmieniają 04:13 Mam nadzieję 04:15 Wiadomo tylko że Surii była w tle w Odcinku s06e03 06:53 pić można i bez wesela 06:53 omg znalazłem screeny z tego pony quizu 06:53 http://puu.sh/n49A8/61fc61fad3.jpg 06:53 XD 06:53 XD 06:54 WTF 06:54 najlepsze było takie z moim kuzynem 06:54 CZEMU OZI MNIE KOCHA 06:54 BO MASZ 06:54 KOLCZYKI 06:54 ŚWIAT NAGLE ZAWIROWAŁ BO OZI POKOCHAŁ SARE NA DOBRE I NA ZŁE 06:54 damn, the party is over 06:54 zecora wróciła 06:54 :C 06:54 a własnie miałam użyć słowa penis 06:54 ... 06:54 przyszedł z jedną pił z druga tańczył z trzecią a do domu wziął czwartą 06:54 oh wait 06:54 teraz jesteś monitorowani :C 06:54 tenis 06:54 jesteśmy 06:54 xd 06:54 http://puu.sh/nXA9J/7342b01c05.jpg 06:55 fuj ozi 06:55 EJ W OGÓLE 06:55 nie, Trump 06:55 xd 06:55 ktoś na YT mi napisał że jestem okropna 06:55 XD 06:55 bo obrażam polskę, a polska to najmliszy kraj na świecie 06:55 najmilszy 06:55 wszyscy polacy są super mili 06:55 najMILFszy 06:55 Testo też obrażał polske 06:55 i zyskał rzesze fanów 06:55 xd 06:55 Polska z Wielkiej litery 06:56 Hitler chciał podbić Polskę 06:56 fukken murica odwiedziła raz polskę i się wypowiada 06:56 i zyskał 3 rzeszę 06:56 ;) 06:56 czy ty poprawiasz nas 06:56 jak wcześniej sam walnąłeś śmiesznego orta 06:56 Jak się zagranicą zapytasz kogoś jak ma na imię to powie Hans albo Steven a jak zapytasz polaka to zasłoni twarz rękoma i powie PANIE NIE RUSZAJ PAN NIC PANU NIE ZROBIŁEM NO 06:56 Heloł its mi ! 06:56 >:c 06:56 O którego dokładnie chodzi ? 06:56 typowy polak cię nienawidzi 06:56 nie wiem za co, ale zawsze znajdzie jakiś powód 06:56 nie, najpierw powie KU*WA, CO TY PANIE CHCESZ 06:57 Albo za granicą jak się na kogoś długo popatrzy to ten ktoś się usmiechnie albo podejdzie uśmiechnięty i zapyta czy my się przypadkiem nie znamy 06:57 czy ktoś mi przypomni z kim pisałam o grze mlp ? 06:57 lel 06:57 z kimś kogo nie ma 06:57 A jak popatrzysz na polaka to powie CO SIE PATRZYSZ NA MNIE NA POLAKA RHOBAKA 06:57 PRACUJE ZA 1500 ZŁ I JESTEM KIMŚ 06:57 a nick 06:58 hehehe 06:58 polaki robaki 06:58 Edielle 06:58 O właśnie, à propos mojego wcześniejszego wyjścia… Dotarł do was mój ping przed wyjściem? 06:58 chyba nie! 06:58 nope 06:58 dzieki 06:58 ale ja weszłam jak już Cię nie było 06:58 lel 06:58 wiesz co nie dotarło? 06:58 MOJE ALIMENTY, DRANIU 06:58 ;( 06:58 odzywam się niepytana bo mogę!!11 06:58 500 zł renty za 35 lat pracy 06:58 oszukali mnie 06:58 Tak teoretycznie wyszedłem tylko na kilka sekund. W praktyce musiało mnie rozłączyć wcześniej. 06:58 lel 06:59 http://puu.sh/nXzd3/faf29ce47c.jpg 06:59 OMG 06:59 XD 06:59 das not really fun fun 06:59 hej 06:59 hej hej 06:59 Siemcia :* 06:59 Witaj 06:59 heh 06:59 ;-; 06:59 * 06:59 siem 06:59 *hej :&) 06:59 Darek leci na Anetę 06:59 it is fun, dummy 06:59 psst, ta rozmowa jest obserwowana przez pracownikaprokuratury 06:59 Darek jest po prostu uprzejmy ;-; 06:59 Czyli tak jak zawsze 06:59 Raz się zdarzyło, że mogłem wysyłać wiadomości (sam widziałem swój ping po powrocie), ale go przed tym nie widziałem. 06:59 tylko wobec niej 06:59 lel 06:59 O, cześć Dainava. 06:59 TheDarkAlicorn 06:59 Darek jest po prostu uprzejmy ;-; 06:59 8:59 06:59 AgnessAngel 06:59 Czyli tak jak zawsze 06:59 06:59 O widzisz jak zawsze 06:59 xd 06:59 Darek na mnie leci tylko w autobusie gdy kierowca zbyt gwałtownie zahamuje 07:00 czyli tak jak zawsze leci na Anete 07:00 Sara :* masz nie marudź xd 07:00 :* 07:00 ale Aneto 07:00 jeżdżą razem autobusem 07:00 jeszcze deszcz na ciebie leci!!!! 07:00 ROMANTIC 07:00 a Toto nawet tramwajem ze mną nie pojedzie 07:00 <:c 07:00 XD 07:00 Anaeto ale z Łodzi do Warszawy wtedy leci? 07:00 nie lubię tramwajów 07:00 u just hate me so much!!!!!1 07:00 Toto ma fobie 07:00 *Aneto 07:00 ale tramwaje so lepsze niż autobusy 07:00 Tiger beetle nie lubię tramwajów 07:00 9:00 Sarnna u just hate me so much!!!!!1 07:00 tramwaje mówio po śląsku 07:00 jaki tramwaj 07:00 xd 07:01 tramwaje są lepsze, bo omijają korki 07:01 autobus ma nudnego lektora, tego samego co w opolu : ( 07:01 tesh 07:01 SARA TRAMWAJ Z DALEKA, NA OTAKU NIE CZEKA (JOHN) 07:01 maj gad te czasy jak jeździłam autobusem z akademika 07:01 czasem podróż dłużyła się o 40 minut :^) 07:01 a teraz jeździsz pociągiem 07:01 to awans 07:01 Czy ktoś też czasem się czuje jak Lotnisko w Radomiu 07:01 nie, jeździ wielbłądem 07:01 w sensie autobusem z wydziału do akademika jeździłam 07:02 kris, czyli pusty? 07:02 lel 07:02 badum tsss 07:02 xd 07:02 Chyba raczej bezużyteczny 07:02 pusty, nie potrzebny itp 07:02 na jedno wychodzi :P 07:02 *niepotrzebny 07:02 http://puu.sh/oomDP.png Daaamn 07:02 BIATCH 07:02 a nas poprawiał 07:02 lel xd 07:03 lel xd 07:03 jestem hipokrytą i się do tego przynaje 07:03 to teraz zrób salto 07:03 albo dwa 07:03 i skocz po kawke 07:03 http://puu.sh/o4dR8/13ba1f5f55.gif 07:03 kawki latają trudno je złapać z wyskoku 07:03 dunt ask Y 07:03 xDD 07:03 wszyscy teraz grajo w slither.io 07:03 lel 07:03 Ej właśnie Toto 07:04 a dzisiaj są imieniny Hitlera 07:04 ja gram w życie.shit 07:04 także obrazek 9/11 07:04 OH DAMN 07:04 trafiony 07:04 ja gram w trójkat 07:04 poop simulator? 07:04 A JA MU NIE KUPIŁEM PREZENTU!!!! 07:04 *trójkąt 07:04 A ja w WoE 07:04 i really need to pee 07:04 Ja dzisiaj zabiłem żyda 07:04 to chyba sie liczy 07:04 oh well, da się mu czapkę, żeby nosił w tych Andach czy coś 07:04 (john) 07:04 i really need to pee...l potatoes 07:05 czo 07:05 Aneta, the master of comedy 07:05 xd 07:05 ;-; 07:05 czemu ja nie rozumiem??????? 07:05 master of disaster 07:05 nie będę tłumaczył 07:05 zostań betonem 07:05 tylko betony to rozumieją 07:05 If you have to explain the joke 07:05 THERE IS NO JOKE 07:05 YA 07:05 tsa 07:05 I WANT TO RUIN YOUR DAY 07:05 http://disco.fleo.se/?name=(%20%CD%A1%C2%B0%20%CD%9C%CA%96%20%CD%A1%C2%B0) 07:06 Sara, już to zrobiłaś :* 07:06 :* :* :* :* 07:06 weee xd 07:06 dark, master of epilepsja 07:06 zaliczyłam dziś 3 kłótnie 07:06 moje oczy 07:06 what a score 07:06 taki klasyg xD 07:06 ze dwa lata mam to w zakładkach 07:07 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf albo to XD 07:07 speaking of bookmarks 07:07 safe wor fork 07:07 SARA 07:07 DZIE KONGA 07:07 TOTO 07:07 w 07:07 hiszpanii? 07:07 >:C 07:07 :c 07:07 >:CCCCCCCCCC 07:07 nie bij mnie 07:07 ok 07:07 KOPNĘ CIĘ!!!!!!!!111111111 07:08 try 07:08 moją protezą 07:08 EYY 07:08 CHYBA MAMY DZIEŃ NA OPAK 07:08 O: 07:08 http://www.matmartinez.net/nsfw/ O KURDE A TO ZDJĘLI 07:08 ;_; 07:08 ahahahahaha 07:08 więc nawet nie miałam po co mieć tego w zakładkach xd 07:08 to była konga 07:08 * 07:08 serio 07:08 szalom 07:08 to były twoje brwi 07:09 shalom 07:09 Imma handicapped, that means u can't fight back Sara 07:09 to była twoja twarz 07:09 ok 07:09 no to piątka 07:09 (bije) 07:09 ok 07:09 (angry) 07:09 nudno mi :( 07:09 (la) 07:09 to zrób salto 07:09 (la) 07:09 i skocz po kawke 07:09 (redghost) 07:09 albo podaj nam swoje hasło 07:09 duch okresu 07:10 i PIN do karty 07:10 3665 07:10 Hans 07:10 dej nam hałso na swojom płytem gufnom!!!!!!!!!11111 07:10 masz krzywe brwi!!!!111 07:10 o nie! 07:10 o taaaak 07:10 o taaak 07:10 ale mu pojechałam 07:10 jak Żydzi do Auschwitz 07:10 :) 07:11 noł 07:11 http://img.myepicwall.com/2013/11/90bcc1ea78694b58adcc3f66a8d8d4ae.gif o kurde 07:11 co ja znalazłem 07:11 szybko wyrównać! 07:11 nie znam hasła do płyty gównej XP 07:11 chlip 07:11 Dark, ekhm 07:11 STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE 07:11 i niefajne 07:11 A podobno admini powinni dawać dobry przykład 07:11 No wow to też ma ze 2 lata 07:11 pamiętacie jak to wywołało spinę? 07:11 kinda hot (john) 07:11 nadal mi nudno... 07:11 bo było 07:11 niefajne 07:11 Ja właśnie pamiętam 07:11 jak to wklejałem 07:11 chwila 07:11 a wszyscy taka spina xD 07:11 i smutno 07:12 a jaki admin nie daje dobrego przykładu? 07:12 to jest starsze niż 2 lata 07:12 na bank 07:12 kris, a który admin nie daje dobrego przykładu? 07:12 ANETA ODGAPIA 07:12 na bank a czemu nie na fryzjera albo piekarnie 07:12 Pimm 07:12 xd 07:12 Kris, a który admin nie daje dobrego składu? 07:12 wait 07:12 bo go nie ma 07:12 I did sth wrong 07:12 I nie daje dobrego przykładu 07:12 ya 07:12 yo life 07:12 TheDarkAlicorn I nie daje dobrego przykładu 07:12 9:12 Sarnna ya 07:12 yo life 07:12 no mówię 07:12 krisz milczy 07:13 bo własnie zdał sobie sprawę 07:13 że jak ktoś nie ma gwiazdki 07:13 to chyba nie jest adminem 07:13 XD 07:13 Kris, answer us 07:13 adminów na czacie jest tylko dwóch (nie licząc zecory) więc zastanawiam się co takiego ja albo sara zrobiłysmy źle 07:13 OR BE DECAPITATED 07:13 czekam na odpowiedź 07:13 jak mi n***o ! 07:13 jesteście kobietami, it's wrong!!!!!!!!1111111 07:13 shit 07:13 Pamiętaj że masz 3 koła ratunkowe 07:13 Aneta, wracamy do garów 07:13 dzwoń do przyjaciela 07:13 a nie czekaj 07:13 XD 07:14 przecież ty nie masz przyjaciół 07:14 sama wracaj do garów - ja wracam do prasowania 07:14 kufa czemu zacząłem się z tego tak śmiać xd 07:14 no dobra dobra 07:14 ja przynajmniej umiem gotować!!!!! 07:14 Nasze Adminki dają świetny przykład 07:14 UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 07:14 w ogóle takie dobre spagetti mi dzisiaj wyszło 07:14 Wiedzą, gdzie jest kobiety miejsce 07:14 (john) 07:14 bo pamiętajcie dzieci 07:14 nie da się przepieprzyć 07:14 pieprzu nigdy za dużo! 07:14 dobre spaghetti, daję 9/never forgetti 07:14 Wiemy Saro ^^^ 07:14 ja pieprzę :o 07:14 XDDD 07:15 na jutro mam jakieś warzywa na patelnię 07:15 buraka 07:15 burka 07:15 z krzaka 07:15 stonke 07:15 ale mejbi kupię jakiś pomysł na 07:15 Ale moja Agnieszka woli łagodne dania musze ją nauczyc dobrze jesc 07:15 prawdziwy obiad 07:15 Burka xD 07:15 pomysł na 07:15 prasuj tą burkę 07:15 holocaust każdego dnia 07:15 toto lotek 07:15 <:c 07:16 Ostatnio widziałem mema z "Pomysł na" otwiera a w środku kartka z napisem "Zrób pulpety" 07:16 gołąbki bez zawijania ;) 07:16 i mam smaka na maca zabijcie mnie 07:16 zjedz 54 hamburgery 07:16 sama sie zabijesz 07:16 podobno to śmiertelna dawka 07:16 ok : D 07:17 wypij 100 litrów wody - to też śmiertelna dawka 07:17 http://puu.sh/oonMC.jpg co XD 07:17 przestań jeść i pić to najlepsze śmiertelna dawka 07:17 kris nadal milczy 07:18 nieładnie pozostawiać pytania bez odpowiedzi 07:18 ja 07:18 Agness to jest pro ana 07:18 oddychaj za dużo 07:18 xD 07:18 w ogóle miałam się uczyć 07:18 A jakie było pyatnie 07:18 jak za płytko i szybko oddychasz 07:18 zgubiłeś l ? 07:18 to możesz zemdleć 07:18 Dark? 07:18 czemu admini na czacie dają zły przykład 07:18 ayo ! 07:18 wait 07:18 Toto nie było? 07:18 xd 07:18 XP 07:19 przeciąg otworzył drzwi i wypadły mi słuchawki a słuchawek tego gaia od złego makijażu 07:19 i takie damn 07:19 ojciec to słyszał chyba 07:19 XD 07:19 Dark? 07:19 A czekaj 07:19 to ja 07:19 no tak 07:19 TEŻ GO NADAL OGLĄDASZ? 07:19 yus 07:19 gai!!!!!11111111111 07:19 Dark jak chcesz mogę pisac po imieniu do Ciebie ? 07:19 u jew 07:19 ale okropny ma makijaż cnje 07:19 ni 07:19 Głupie antysemicie żarty za które innych od razu zazwyczaj się banuje (mowa ogólnikowa) 07:19 XD 07:19 Czasy sie zmieniajo 07:19 i don't like juice 07:19 ale dalej imienia nie ujawnię tu 07:20 poza "i don't like juice" 07:20 Antysemickie żarty? To taka zbrodnia? Regulamin tej wiki zabrania mojej religii! 07:20 i dont believe jew 07:20 To dopiero rasizm 07:20 Walicorn ? 07:20 nowa rasa 07:20 wacom? 07:20 :) 07:20 Sara, ur jewish 07:20 Taco? 07:20 ;( 07:20 DON'T DENY IT 07:20 Toto, u nazi 07:21 Can't Deny !!!!!!! 07:21 I did nazi that comin 07:21 Toto u jew 07:21 ktoś od godz stoi w kuchni 07:21 a ja muszę siku!!!!11 07:21 Dark, no właśnie Sara jew 07:21 xd 07:21 Toto jew 07:21 sikasz do zlewu? 07:21 Toto u Jevel ! 07:21 Sara cool 07:21 Sara is the jewest in the jewniverse 07:21 nie, nie lubię wychodzić z pokoju jak ktoś jest w przejściu XD 07:21 XD 07:21 AgnessAngel 07:21 sikasz do zlewu? 07:21 07:21 CO XD 07:22 still toto gai 07:22 also 07:22 ;) 07:22 za co 07:22 lel 07:22 nazwała go klejnotem 07:22 Kto publikuje treści ogólnie uznane za nieetyczne, niezgodne z prawem RP, treści erotyczne, pornograficzne, SATANISTYCZNE, ... 07:22 Dark o to mi chodziło : Sarnna 07:22 nie, nie lubię wychodzić z pokoju jak ktoś jest w przejściu XD 07:22 RASIŚCI 07:22 za nazwanie mnie Toto 07:22 nie pozwolilłem 07:22 ;) 07:22 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 07:22 co za fag 07:22 a co jeśli ona chciała powiedzieć "to" ale się jąka? 07:22 Toto 07:22 Toto u gay !!! 07:22 and ur a jew, but u never see me mentioning that!!!!!!!!!11111111 07:22 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 07:23 ale serio, jak będziesz kopał za Toto 07:23 LOL 07:23 XDDD 07:23 to sam będziesz kopany 07:23 Toto u gay XD 07:23 sounds fun 07:23 co to w ogóle bylo 07:23 XD 07:23 Toto u..... 07:23 (john) 07:23 coool !!! 07:23 das right 07:23 Toto nie był geyem był psem 07:23 to je behawioryzm moi państwo 07:23 uczymy ludzi bólem!!!!!!11 07:23 wtf Agness ;-; 07:23 OD POLICJI MNIE WYZYWA 07:23 Autobus nawet zna orientacje Toto 07:23 Toto to pies Dorotki 07:23 XD 07:24 997 TEN NUMER TO KŁOPOTY 07:24 to je przemądrzanie się sary, moi państwo 07:24 I am a queen ! 07:24 Dorotka nie istnieje 07:24 powiedziała Aneta xd 07:24 Aneta, said u 07:24 o 07:24 I know everythink ! 07:24 XD 07:24 Nie wiem czemu ale czytając te wszystkie wiadomości mam ochotę zostać kanarem w autobusie 07:24 Sary z małej 07:24 brak szacunku 07:24 ZŁY PRZYKŁAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:24 cuz she jew 07:24 nie szanuje mnie 07:24 and everything 07:24 a podobno kocha!!!1111 07:24 und Aneta is nazi 07:24 czemu kanarem w autobusie? 07:24 bo nie w tramwaju 07:24 HUEHUEHUE 07:24 Aneta to żydowsko nazistowski kanar w autobusie 07:24 Zeby ludzie go nie lubili 07:24 SO FUNNEH 07:25 Witam 07:25 Shalom 07:25 no niech ktoś zwolni tą kuchnię 07:25 und toto dont lajke bus ! 07:25 jooł 07:25 siem 07:25 NO CO XD 07:25 to oni tak namieszali 07:25 Bo w Rzeszowie nie ma Tramwajów 07:25 ona napisała und 07:25 :c 07:25 Solaris, uspokój się 07:25 bo jak Ci łopatkę zabiorę to zamku nie zbudujesz!!!!!!!!!111111 07:25 I don't care ! I love it ! 07:25 can we shave our eyebrows? 07:25 shave ur 07:25 kris tak szanuje tramwaje, że aż wielką literą napisał 07:25 eyes 07:25 XD 07:26 andżelika dziś komentowała jak się maluję 07:26 to było niezręczne 07:26 :c 07:26 Kris x Tramwaje 07:26 OTP 07:26 MLP Solaris is the best queen ever (g5) 07:26 andżelika w majtki... nieważne 07:26 xd 07:26 Sarnna 07:26 XD 07:26 andżelika dziś komentowała jak się maluję 07:26 07:26 "krzywo ten krzyż na czole popraw" 07:26 ej Aneta 07:26 a kcesz cytat dnia? 07:26 cycat dnia 07:26 num 07:26 TOTO x ... 07:27 *werble* 07:27 "nie myślę o stereotypach i wiem że kobiety są pamiętliwe" 07:27 ~Max 2016 07:27 Solaris, uspokój się :U 07:27 xd 07:27 http://www.lazerhorse.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Corpse-Paint-Gorgoroth.jpg Sara zrobiła sie na bóstwo przy pomocy Andżeliki 07:27 ciekawe o kim to mówił 07:27 o jego mamie 07:27 bo mnie wkurzał 07:27 XP 07:27 poza tym 07:27 dalej pamięta, że go urodziła 07:27 Dużo nas 07:27 co jak co, jego eks pamiętliwa nie jest ;-; 07:27 TAKA PAMIĘTLIWA 07:27 ciebie wszyscy wkurzają z wyjątkiem mnie 07:27 dokładnie xd 07:28 Remi 07:28 no maks jest jeszcze mniej pamiętliwy 07:28 ty ją wkufiasz najbardziej, ale nie chce przyznać!!!! 07:28 bardzo szybko zapomniał nasz shipp xd 07:28 hej, ciekawe czy teraz się przyzna do shippu z Tobą 07:28 ...ciekawe czy przestanie się przyznawać do związku z nią 07:28 guys 07:28 dis is soooooooooo 2013 07:28 Jaki shipp 07:28 to juz nie są razem? 07:28 o: 07:28 ur so 2013 07:28 dawno dawno temu 07:28 I wish 07:28 Aneta była z Maxem 07:28 i am soo ... 07:28 ur face is 2013 07:28 a ja byłam Wacom 07:29 a ja byłem na fanowskiej 07:29 sze jak 07:29 ;-; 07:29 i sara myślała, że jestem facetem 07:29 a Rani była obrzydzona przez MatriX5b 07:29 tró story 07:29 tesh 07:29 i am soo..... 07:29 annoying 07:29 ;) 07:29 yep 07:29 :) 07:29 :D 07:29 royalty ! 07:29 Im jealous of your english :^) 07:30 indeed you are 07:30 suckmyballs.exe activated 07:30 Dead end !!! 07:30 don't steal my joke 07:30 also 07:30 ja nie kradnę 07:30 tylko odświeżam 07:30 GIMME MAH BEAR BA...oh wait xd 07:30 Englysz czit ? 07:30 XD 07:30 #TAKBYŁO 07:30 co ona pisze 07:31 Inglisz szit 07:31 buuuuuuu 07:31 chyba english cheat 07:31 Szajse xD 07:31 ale to nie ma sensu 07:31 szit englisz czit ! 07:31 OOOOOOOOOOOOO: 07:31 chat !!! 07:31 stil dżelous 07:31 #TRIGGERED 07:31 czit to czat 07:31 czaję 07:31 How deep is your ... 07:32 lake 07:32 nose 07:32 5 inches 07:32 in ur mom 07:32 DEEP IN YO MOM 07:32 xd 07:32 dark,she asked how depp , not how long 07:32 ass ! 07:32 O: 07:32 BŻYDZKIE SUOWO 07:32 no jak w mamie, to jak głęboko, Aneto 07:32 Czytam sobie logi 07:32 lel 07:32 #THE MORE YA KNOW 07:33 hoi ! 07:33 WYPROŚCIE TEGO ZIOMA Z KUCHNI 07:33 ahoi 07:33 Toż to gorze niż życie przez "rz" 07:33 gorze 07:33 gorze 07:33 gorze 07:33 gorze gorze gorze 07:33 górze !!! 07:33 temu panu nic nie pomoże 07:33 gorzeeeee 07:33 gooooooooooooorze 07:33 akurat rzycie przez rz jest poprawne, ale ma inne znaczenie 07:33 gorsze !!!!!!!! 07:33 we're so mature 07:33 jest tylko jeden skuteczny lek 07:33 gorzała !!! 07:33 Parrabellum 9mm 07:33 we're 12 :D 07:33 TheDarkAlicorn jest tylko jeden skuteczny lek 07:33 9:33 Princess Solaris gorzała !!! 07:33 XD 07:33 FROM RUSSIA WITH LOVE 07:34 moist 07:34 ja z/w 07:34 it makes me moister than an oyster (john) 07:34 właśnie chodziło mi o te inne znaczenie 07:34 # I NOŁ EWRYFINK AND EWRIFINFING 07:34 wat 07:34 every fin thing 07:35 SHE KNOWS EVERY SHARK 07:35 DAMN 07:35 FU*** SZIT ! 07:35 nie bij mnie 07:35 ej Solar 07:35 raging kid 07:35 ACTIVATED 07:35 a może by tak się trochę ogarnąć? 07:35 BOOM Solaris power ! 07:35 bo nie jesteś w tym momencie ani fajna ani śmieszna :^) 07:35 :) 07:36 :) 07:36 (angry) 07:36 :) :) :) :) :) 07:36 *a w telewizji ,,petarda ! petarda !" * 07:36 XD+ 07:36 XP = 07:36 :) 07:36 a w głowie Solaris *leci krzaczek* 07:36 ;) 07:36 Windows its Virus ! 07:37 teehee 07:37 idę o/ 07:37 o/ 07:37 papa o/ 07:37 ja też o/ 07:37 o/ 07:37 o/ 07:37 Hoi !!!! 07:38 Toto is cool ! 07:38 lel 07:38 Windows is cool ! 07:38 We are cool ! 07:38 nie powiedziałem, że możesz mnie nazywać Toto, Solaro ;) 07:38 ja jej pozwalam 07:38 :( 07:38 Sara, don't mess with my funky flow 07:38 :) 07:38 *poke* 07:38 *rape* 07:39 dont rape Darek 07:39 :( 07:39 *coke* 07:39 fuj 07:39 xd 07:39 ? 07:39 przeproś go!!11 07:39 EWWWWWWWWWWW 07:39 Sorki ! 07:39 O 07:39 XD 07:39 XD 07:39 DZIĘKI SARA, I NEEDED THAT 07:39 ur whalecum :* 07:39 ur whorecam :* 07:40 urs funnier 07:40 not fair 07:40 nie pamiętam kiedy był tu taki ruch ostatnio 07:40 WHEN YO MOMMA WAS HERE 07:40 Sara czego chcesz od wielorybów? 07:40 UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 07:40 thier cum 07:40 i mean 07:40 qwertyufd 07:40 Sara lieks them cums 07:41 oki tego nie wiedziałam jednak jesteś bardziej zboczona niż ja 07:41 no w sumie nazwa Walenie skądś się wzięła xd 07:41 *a w telewizji ,,wspaniałe książki tylko w biedronce" * 07:41 wygrałam!!!!11111111 07:41 XD 07:41 wygrywasz 07:41 studnię 07:41 bez wody 07:41 well well well 07:41 piasku 07:41 what do we have here 07:42 http://puu.sh/nJktd/7b83c24081.jpg 07:42 do we have what? 07:42 do we have yo momma 07:42 das just gai 07:42 mam siem bać ? 07:42 ok 07:42 klikać ? 07:42 nie 07:42 bo złapiesz wirusa 07:42 czy niet ? 07:42 Sa tam 3 orki 07:42 nie masz przepustki 07:42 :( 07:42 :) 07:42 Agness, każdy orze jak może :( 07:43 why did she respond with smiley face 07:43 she's a witch 07:43 virusa juz mam xd 07:43 Ja nie oram ja licze fajki 07:43 iks de 07:43 liczysz co 07:43 mam hiv xd 07:43 XD 07:43 i am a witch !!! 07:43 papierosy 07:43 taką mam prace aktualnie 07:43 ''- Mam AIDS - xd'' 07:43 a ja raka muzgu :) 07:43 ah 07:43 takie fajki 07:44 wygrałam konkurs :( 07:44 na największą muszelke 07:44 XD 07:44 to wiele wyjaśnia Solaro teraz wiemy czemu tak piszesz 07:44 obiecałeś ją całować :( 07:44 obiecałeś jej codziennie całować muszelke 07:44 o studnie bez wody ! 07:44 O 07:44 XD 07:44 ya Toto 07:44 Bardzo chętnie Saro (john) 07:44 ur not original!!!!11 07:44 ya momma 07:44 Mumma 07:44 mummy 07:44 I'M ORIGINAL, CANNOT BE REPLACED!!!!1 07:45 im going to replace u with aneta 07:45 Hoi ma ma ma ma ! Hoi ma ma ma ma ! 07:45 DO YA EVER FEEL LIKE A PLASTIC BAG 07:45 dont talk about it 07:45 not redeemable!!!!!!11111111 07:45 we're not talking about Fight Club 07:46 fanta 07:46 wer is monte 07:46 w lodówce 07:46 Polish please 07:46 mam jeszcze 3 07:46 lel 07:46 i have a pichachu ! 07:46 wo ist hebe???????????/ 07:46 ?Poliż ? 07:46 nie będę lizać 07:47 Polish ur horn 07:47 Toto 07:47 rozmazałeś się 07:47 :* ( 07:47 damn 07:47 xd 07:47 XD 07:47 : *( 07:47 dzie 07:47 :* lel 07:47 TAM DZIE CAŁUJĘ 07:47 lul 07:48 null 07:48 bul 07:48 w bulu i nadzieji 07:48 i miłości ! 07:49 nie 07:49 na wieki wieków ! 07:49 miłość nie istnieje 07:49 wszyscy umrzemy 07:49 jj 07:49 GIMBAZA SIO 07:49 na amen !!! 07:49 Damianradek jj 07:49 9:49 Sarnna GIMBAZA SIO 07:49 YOU HEARD HER 07:49 XD 07:49 radekdamian ma 19 lat 07:49 czy coś 07:50 Ar ju hir dat wojs ! 07:50 przeczytałem Rak i Damian 07:50 are you hear 07:50 omg 07:50 TO MULTI REMI 07:50 gramma fakka mamma 07:50 a Magia Przyjaźni bo po latach dowiadujemy się że była fałszywa 07:50 lel 07:50 NAWET WSTAWIANIE :) GDY CHCE BYĆ WREDNA PASUJE 07:50 XD 07:51 Ta cała przyjaźń to nie magia !!! 07:51 friends suck\ 07:51 Przyjaźń nie istnieje ! 07:51 mah dick 07:51 lets have a drama 07:51 over yo momma 07:52 Nadal twierdze że przyjaźń nje istniejjjje 07:52 !!! 07:52 przyjaźń jest dobra w łóżku XD 07:52 dostałam truskawkę 07:52 xd 07:52 idź napisz o tym na tumblrze, Solara 07:52 :) 07:52 zwłaszcza miedzy kobietami 07:52 nie mam tumblra ! 07:52 Szok O.O! 07:52 ani fb ! 07:53 bieda 07:53 czyli nie istniejesz? 07:53 ponieważ jestem wszędzie i nigzie i bez tego ! 07:53 XD 07:53 jestem ill******i ! 07:53 ite sje mydz 07:53 macie imprezować jak wrócę 07:53 albo jesteś za młoda Facebook jest dozwolony od 13 lat,a a chcą podwyższyć do 18 07:53 do 16 07:53 Iluminati nie lubi solarium i jego ksiezniczki 07:54 Bo mnie wyrzucili ! 07:54 Kris nie zgadł :) 07:55 chyba mi korona rdzewieje 07:55 Ale film był dobry 07:55 mam takie dziwne wrazenie 07:55 jaki film ? 07:55 Solaris podobał mi się 07:56 tytuł 07:56 Książka też dobra, a system wręcz wspaniały 07:56 http://www.filmweb.pl/Solaris 07:56 zreszta ten starszy tez był fajny 07:57 http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Solaris-1972-32140 XD 07:57 http://puu.sh/ooqpW.JPG nowy nabytek kolekcji heheszki 07:57 tyle ze z ZSRR 07:58 A Książka jest Polska 07:58 Lubiłam ta płytę Dark jak byłam młoda 07:58 Helloween 07:58 Wiem znam ta ksiazkę 07:58 SUCH AN EDGY NAME 07:58 nawet ją mam i czytałam 07:58 !!!!!!!!11111111 07:59 Ale ona jest z 2013 roku 07:59 ty jesteś z 2013 roku 07:59 A to moze inną z podobna okładka 07:59 TWOJA TWARZ JEST Z 2013 ROKU 07:59 I Z SOLARISA 07:59 !!!!!!!! 07:59 twoje życie jest z 2013 roku 08:01 czemu czuje że mnie ktoś obraża ? 08:01 Solaris z 2013 roku jeszcze normalnie wyglądał, gorzej z tym z 2015 08:01 tego z 2015 nie widziałam 08:02 bath time 08:02 zw 08:02 te z 2015 są fajne 08:02 to był taki ? 08:02 No 08:02 z 2015 08:02 niedawno przyjechały 08:02 ten rocznik 08:02 po co tyle wersji 08:02 niewiele się różnią 08:02 w środku 08:02 to po co 08:02 są bardziej przystosowane do niepełnosprawnych 08:02 i szyby przy drzwiach mają białe paski 08:02 i inne fotele 08:03 kolejne gówna 08:03 bo poprzednie wprowadzono w 2005 roku 08:03 BRZYDKIE SŁOWO 08:03 Te z 2005 miały wyświetlacze jeszcze ciekłokrystaliczne 08:03 Tylko fotele teraz montują twarde jak taborety babcu 08:03 To zależy od zamówienia jakie są 08:03 najlepsze fotele były w Ikarusach 08:03 skórzane B) 08:04 ? 08:04 A w Jelczach kanapy były 08:04 A jak dywan położyli 08:04 ? 08:04 to prawie jak w domu 08:04 ? 08:04 XD 08:04 Solaris przestań spamować 08:04 ??????????? 08:04 TOTO KICK HER 08:04 Autobusy nie spamuja Dark 08:04 XD 08:04 Toto siem obraził ??? 08:05 Sam siebie rzadko obraża 08:05 ale na mnie :) 08:05 A tak wogule miłość istnieje ! 08:05 :) 08:05 10 08:05 9 08:05 8 08:05 7 08:05 6 08:05 5 08:05 4 08:06 3 08:06 2 08:06 h 08:06 czemu ona liczy 08:06 HALO ADMINI 08:06 1 08:06 Admin !!! 08:06 udało sie ! 08:06 wha 08:06 wreście ktoś z admów ! 08:06 to zawsze działa 08:07 nom 08:07 zadziałało cały jeden raz 08:07 więc zawsze 08:07 A tak wogle to zlew wolny ? 08:07 lel 08:08 http://puu.sh/omPdx.JPG udało mi się cyknąć dobre zdjęcie 08:08 kliknąć ? 08:08 (Sara widziała) 08:09 CO Z TEGO ŻE WIDZIAŁAM 08:09 KLIKNĘ JESZCZE RAZ 08:10 aww :* 08:10 :* xd 08:10 oburzyła się 08:10 Szkoda że DJ 08:10 nie widzi 08:10 Nu Nu Nu nie ładnie tak psuć czyjeś groby ! 08:10 tego 08:10 :) 08:10 xD 08:10 ładnie 08:10 lel xd 08:10 bardzo ładnie 08:11 :) 08:11 :D 08:11 :) :) :) 08:11 :D D 08:12 :D DDDDD 08:12 a wiesz kto zrobił może ty to zrobiłeś 08:12 ? 08:12 stap being so lame 08:12 and fag 08:12 zrobił/aś/eś/oś :) 08:12 gender neutral 08:12 such PC 08:12 Dawno tego nie widziałem 08:13 13 latek z internetem 08:13 :) 08:13 Nope 08:13 z/w 08:13 Mnie stać B) 08:13 XD 08:14 Z tym 13 to siem nie zgodzem 08:14 :) 08:14 bo 7 08:15 Lepiej nie dyskutujmy o moim wieku 08:15 ;) 08:15 ok, żal 08:15 4-5 08:15 9/11 08:15 45911 08:16 ludzie tyle nie zyją XD 08:16 to działanie matematyczne 08:16 4-5=-1 08:16 ale ona jest solara wiec może tyle miec 08:16 XD 08:16 9/11=0,81 08:16 ...ma ujemny wiek, confirmed 08:18 miałam się uczyć xD 08:18 Hej. 08:19 Hoi ! 08:19 hellllllo 08:19 Jestem Temmie ! 08:19 undertale je niemodne 08:20 ja lubie 08:20 :) 08:20 Co liczycie? 08:20 nie szkodzi :) 08:20 ? 08:20 czas 08:20 Sara rysuj cycki one zawsze są modne 08:20 XD 08:20 XP 08:20 i jak tu się uczyć 08:21 jak ktoś mi poleca cycki 08:21 moge polecić swoje 08:21 XD 08:21 ale Twoje pewnie lepsze 08:21 Shalom spóźnione 08:21 kocham swoje 08:21 lel 08:21 wiem 08:23 Kto mię lubi ? 08:23 jj 08:23 nikt cię nie zna 08:24 jem snickers 08:25 grejt 08:25 ale co to kogo? 08:25 hi friends :) 08:25 HI LOSER 08:25 witam 08:26 i hej 08:26 XD 08:26 Welcome 08:26 Haj TOTO ! 08:26 hej 08:26 :u 08:26 XD 08:26 Hoi ! 08:27 nazywa mnie Toto mimo, że nie pozwoliłem, a ja dostaję kicka 08:27 Toto ! 08:27 co tu sie dzieje (hehe) 08:27 gr8 m8 08:27 to powiedz jej jak ma Cię nazywać 08:27 a nie dziecięce "nie bo nie" 08:27 jak !!! 08:27 abyśmnieniebanował!!! 08:27 Titi jest ok 08:27 Titi ok! 08:27 doing things like adults 08:27 well done team 08:27 i to nie było nie bo nie, bo nie powiedziałem nie odzywaj się w ogóle 08:28 powiedziałeś "nie zwracaj się do mnie w ogóle" 08:28 bo skoro nie dałeś jej zastępstwa 08:28 to na to wychodzi 08:28 Toti ! 08:28 niekoniecznie 08:28 nadal ma mój nick 08:28 Tito ! 08:28 mogła mnie nim nazywać 08:28 czy ktoś zabrania? 08:28 Tiger ? 08:28 Bee ? 08:28 przede wszystkim nikt nie pisze do ciebie tiger 08:28 Imma not a bee 08:29 ale ona mogła 08:29 wszyscy piszą do ciebie toto 08:29 każdy może 08:29 a może TITOTIOGERBEE ? 08:29 i nagle stwierdzasz że jedna osoba nie może 08:29 więc to jest trochę bardzo gaiowskie 08:29 trochę bardzo XD 08:29 TITOTIOGERBEE und jevish jevel ? 08:29 jevel 08:36 ping 08:36 pong!!!11 08:36 koniec brzydkich słów 08:36 dong 08:36 ha 08:36 już nie wyzywamy się od les 08:36 wcisnąłem jeszcze jedno 08:36 xd 08:36 bo to jest schorzenie 08:36 :( 08:36 jak zapalenie korzonków 08:36 Je suis la meilleure personne dans l'univers entier , afin de savoir si vous êtes d'accord avec moi que je suis aussi cool que personne d'autre dans le monde? 08:36 jak twoja twarz 08:36 nie spamuj 08:37 O chyba samo mnie ponownie połączyło. Super. 08:37 Zazwyczaj muszę robić to ręcznie. 08:37 Solaris, stahp 08:37 według mnie cool jest w każdym języku ♥ 08:37 lel 08:37 ofak masz tłumacza 08:37 WEDŁUG MNIE KOCZKODAN JEST W KAŻDYM JĘZYKU 08:37 według mnie rak to tylko wymysł mediów 08:37 wtf Sara 08:37 xd 08:37 do you even koczkodan?????? 08:38 I dunt, u les 08:38 yo no hablo koczkodan 08:38 według mnie wszystkie kobiety są bi 08:38 XD 08:38 nawet pepe 08:38 Ich habe koczkodan 08:38 <:c 08:38 das just rude 08:38 Ich bin keine ogrodnik 08:38 xd 08:39 ur face is rude 08:39 and offensive 08:39 Pepe poprostu mocno to przed sobą ukrywa 08:39 też tak z Anetą mówimy XD 08:39 XD 08:39 XP 08:39 maybe Pepe hejciła, bo była krypto 08:39 pepe lubi rysować dziwne cycki 08:39 KAŻDY W POLSCE JEST KRYPTO 08:39 każda kobieta lubi cycyki 08:40 wiec musi być bi 08:40 cycyki 08:40 XD 08:40 bawią mnie teorie że każda kobieta jest bi ale jak już jest les to jej wierzymy że nie lubi facetów 08:40 *cycki 08:41 ojrj poprostu chcę sie czuc że jestem taka normalna jak każda kobieta 08:41 nie odbieraj mi tego 08:41 *ojej 08:41 ja jestem normalna jak każda kobieta 08:41 bo każda orientacja jest normalna <:c 08:41 norma jest jedna 08:41 sama jesteś normalna 08:41 wiec nie wszystko jest normą 08:41 w zasadzie 08:42 norma jest tak uniwersalna 08:42 że każdy polaczek widzi ją inaczej 08:42 Pourquoi dans cette salle de chat parler de telles choses? 08:42 Solaris, wiesz ze jak piszesz niezrozumiale 08:42 to spamujesz? 08:42 Je sais 08:42 mogę jej dać teraz bana? 08:42 poza tym jakby tylko jedna orientacja byłą normalna 08:43 jak bydzie spamować 08:43 to tym tropem myślenia jedna płeć jest normalna a inna nie 08:43 well, chyba 08:43 ale 2 godz 08:43 ja tak uważam 08:43 uważasz że kobiety są nienormalne ;-;? 08:43 kobiety są nienormalną plcią 08:43 tak 08:43 XD 08:43 to jakim cudem chcesz się czuć jak normalna kobieta 08:43 lel 08:43 a faceci są normalni!!!!!!!!!!11 08:44 Si vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis est tout vérifier le traducteur google ! 08:44 Princess 08:44 well 08:44 CHCIAŁAM JEJ POWIEDZIEĆ ZA CO DOSTANIE BANA 08:44 będzie miała w powodzie xd 08:44 napisaleś? 08:44 czy po prostu NIEPOPRAWNE ZACHOWANIE 08:44 the latter 08:44 duh 08:44 leller 08:45 nu 08:45 lawller 08:45 I'm the lellest in town 08:45 xd 08:45 r u 08:45 kobiety nie sa normalna płcią alke wsród nich tez są jakowes normy 08:45 yis, I am 08:45 *ale 08:45 ur blewin my mind 08:45 czekamy teraz na butthurt na tablicy 08:45 AGNESS STAHP, SARA NEEDS HER MIND 08:46 gdyby nie kobiety to nie byłoby nowych mężczyzn 08:46 więc tak jakby to my jesteśmy pierwotną jednostką 08:46 przestaje lubie mind Sary jest słodki 08:46 aww 08:46 xd 08:46 Czyli mamy dwie płcie i jedna orientacje 08:46 wat 08:46 nie 08:46 wat XD 08:46 ja mam jedną płc i dwie orientacje 08:46 mamy 100 płci i tysiąc orientacji (john) 08:46 płeć 08:46 no właśnie 08:47 Toto ma racje!!!!111 08:47 iiiiiiiii 08:47 Toto nam prezydenta 08:47 XD 08:47 to nie licząc fetyszy i parafilii 08:47 Toto nam prezydenta zje 08:47 k 08:47 andrzej duda to paskuda 08:47 a prezydent to hotdog? 08:47 (giggle) 08:47 albo zrobi mu coś innego 08:47 Sara, wracaj do podstawówki xd 08:47 XD 08:47 To może nie będę kandydował (chociaż ja to chcę być tylko prezydentem miasta) 08:47 a to ślązaczki wymyśliły XD 08:47 Duda to pasztetowa 08:48 ANDRZEJ DUUUUDA 08:48 EJ TOTO, TY CHYBA TEŻ MIAŁEŚ SIĘ UCZYĆ 08:48 o 08:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFdevCFAtZE 08:48 ... 08:48 nie? 08:48 nieeee 08:48 (john) 08:48 http://pi.ce-tescoassets.com/assets/PL/616/5900331026616/ShotType1_328x328.jpg 08:48 a mogłam nie wchodzić na czat 08:48 i zdałabym jutro 08:48 może 08:48 XD 08:48 lel 08:48 Kiedy coś ci się nie uda zrób jak prezydent......Kwaśniewski 08:48 lel xd 08:48 Agness, after all 08:48 jesteś tym co jesz 08:49 (giggle) 08:49 Cd 08:49 XD 08:49 STOP SARA 08:49 Cd 08:49 DAS IS NOT SKUP 08:49 N (LA) 08:49 pf 08:49 lame 08:49 THIS IS DA 08:49 xd 08:49 to dobrze bede rybą 08:49 (cydr) ? 08:49 XD 08:49 chyba 08:49 ryba 08:49 łapie 08:49 grzyba 08:49 ja jestem 08:49 glutaminianem sodu 08:49 lubie ryby moja Agnieszka jest rybą 08:49 twoja Agnieszka? 08:49 masz Agnieszkę? 08:49 tak 08:50 gdzie sprzedają? 08:50 xd 08:50 w łodzi 08:50 bo moja poszła na pulpety :* 08:50 lel 08:50 :( 08:50 XD 08:50 smaczne pulpety :* 08:50 XD 08:50 moja czasem idzie do łozka 08:51 Toto 08:51 zrób mi kanapkę 08:51 ok 08:51 :/ 08:51 http://static.buzznet.com/uploads/2011/11/msg-132019044132.jpg 08:51 there ya go 08:51 omg so cool 08:51 BUT IM ON MY DIET 08:52 screw that 08:52 ur phat anyways 08:52 NOW EAT IT 08:52 więc bez tych oczu zjem 08:52 XD 08:52 XD 08:52 SO WISE AND HEALTHY 08:52 IKR 08:52 wąż rzeczny 08:52 jest niebezpieczny 08:52 zw zrobię kanapkę xd 08:53 oki 08:54 zrób też dla mnie 08:54 w sumie 08:54 https://youtu.be/3_Cke7DzD_4 08:54 zjadłbym kanapkę ;-; 08:55 ja juz jadłem kolacje 08:55 NIE CHWAL SIĘ 08:55 zrobiłe sobie na zapiekane z kropki chleba 08:55 A ja zaraz będę jeść. 08:55 NIE WSZYSCY SĄ TUTAJ BOGACI JAK TY 08:55 GODDAMNIT 08:56 kropka chleba 08:56 tez to chce 08:56 XD 08:56 Nazapiekana 08:56 XD 08:56 no kurde ;-; 08:56 zaraz pójdę i zjem to co mam do szkoły na jutro 08:56 ;-;-;-; 08:57 musze iść piec rybe więc zw 08:58 daaaaaaaaaaaamn people 08:58 jest prawie 23 a wy mnie kusicie jedzeniem ;-; 08:59 ja robie kolacje dla Adama zaraz wraca z pracy 08:59 ryba sie rozmraża wiuec wróciłąm 08:59 Agness pw 08:59 rozmrarza 09:00 rozmraża się pw 09:00 napisała poprawnie i zmieniła na błąd xd 09:00 mam 09:00 kanapke 09:00 jak sie pisze przez które rz czy ż? 09:00 i to tako wypasiono 09:00 aaaaaXD 09:00 ż 09:01 Zamrażarka 09:01 bo mi się z marzne pomyliło 09:01 ... 09:01 to almette to był błąd 09:02 ?? 09:02 bo psuje smak kanapki;-; 09:03 Sara, almette to zło 09:03 also 09:03 wczule nie 09:04 ziołowe je dobre 09:04 jem jabłko bo nie ma nic cool na kanapkę 09:04 ;-; 09:04 ale kupiłam wczoraj ogórkowe 09:04 BO SZATAN KUSIŁ 09:04 może masło 09:04 xd 09:04 SE ZROBIŁEM SMAKA NA TAKĄ KANAPKĘ JAK TEN WUNSZ CO POKAZAŁEM ZDJ. 09:04 ja mam 09:04 z szynką i serem i cebulą i almette 09:05 gad dem it almette 09:05 cebula 09:05 SO STEREOTYPICAL 09:05 ale nie można na śniadanie!!! 09:05 bo wtedy... 09:06 wygląda się brzydko 09:06 czy coś 09:06 sok się skończył * 09:07 sok życia 09:09 skok zycia 09:09 chyba zjem monte 09:09 nie zjesz 09:09 u'll be phat 09:09 ter 09:10 da się? 09:10 possibly not 09:10 BUT LET'S GO ON ANYWAYS AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS 09:10 k 09:10 już sobie przyniosłam 09:11 jestem głodny 09:11 kurde 09:11 to jest czat czy kółko wsparcia bulimików i innych grubasów? XD 09:11 no ja trochę mniej, bo jabłko ale 09:11 JA KCE KANAPKĘ ;-; 09:11 puci puci 09:11 NA WYPIECZONYM CHLEBIE I Z MASŁEM :( 09:11 ej masz nocny autobus do centrum to cho 09:12 pf 09:12 xd 09:12 mam jedną twardą bułkę 09:12 możesz ją rozmiękczyć w mikrofali 09:12 w sumie podsmażyłabym sobie chleb xd 09:12 jak skutecznie jabłko 09:13 jak skutecznie Konrad 09:13 Lepiej się rozmiękcza w sitku nad parującym wrzątkiem 09:13 Konrad lol 09:13 xd 09:13 Toto Konrad 09:13 chyba kości!!! 09:14 : ( 09:14 i jeszcze andżelika wciska mi truskawki 09:14 utrudniacie mi dietę 09:14 :( 09:14 ja idę o/ 09:14 o/ 09:14 do pa 09:14 o/ 09:15 truskawki są dobre 09:15 p/ 09:15 o/ 09:15 O/ 09:15 Sara i dieta 09:15 szczególnie w czekoladzie mlecznej 09:15 that's a funny joke 09:15 xd 09:15 o/ 09:15 sara i delta 09:15 thats romantic 09:15 also gai 09:15 fale delta następują w 3 i 4 fazie snu 09:15 ...chyba 09:15 albo w REM 09:15 ;-; 09:16 silly psychilly 09:16 miałam się uczyć hihihi 09:16 ja też hahaha 09:16 czego hohoho 09:16 szczerze? 09:16 to wszystkigo 09:16 xd 09:16 XD 09:16 jakie macie przedmioty dzieci w tej szkole 09:17 sex education, madame 09:17 ja dzisiaj miałam procesy poznawcze i emocje 09:17 chcecie najgorszy suchar świata? 09:17 moja średnia? 09:17 zapodawaj 09:17 jeszcze groszy 09:17 a nie, to akurat śmieszne 09:17 xd 09:17 jakimś cudem xd 09:17 u przeciętnego człowieka emocja trwają kilka minut 09:17 u studenta psychologii emocje trwają półtorej godziny 09:17 this is so bad i love it 09:17 ej chcecie fajną piosenke do posłuchania? Tylko od razu mówię że jest wolna i delikatna 09:17 XD 09:17 lel 09:18 kce 09:18 metal mi się znudził 09:18 xd 09:18 amelinium 09:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MywB9sSVBcc tekst o mnie ;-; 09:18 a moshe o twojej mamie 09:18 Here I stand all alone 09:18 Have my mind turned to stone 09:18 Have my heart filled up with ice 09:18 To avoid it's breakin' twice 09:18 09:18 Thanks to you, my dear old friend 09:18 But you can't help, this is the end 09:18 Of a tale that wasn't right 09:18 I will have no sleep tonight 09:18 09:18 In my heart, in my soul 09:18 I really hate to pay this toll 09:18 Should be strong, young and bold 09:18 But the only thing I feel is pain 09:18 09:18 It's alright, we'll stay friends 09:18 Trustin' in my confidence 09:18 And let's say it's just alright 09:18 You won't sleep alone tonight 09:18 09:18 In my heart, in my soul 09:18 I really hate to pay this toll 09:18 Should be strong, young and bold 09:18 But the only thing I feel is pain 09:18 09:18 With my heart, with my soul 09:18 Some guys cry you bought and sold 09:18 They've been strong, young and bold 09:18 And they say, play this song again 09:18 09:18 In my heart, in my soul 09:18 I really hate to pay this toll 09:18 Should be strong, young and bold 09:18 But the only thing I feel is pain 09:18 09:18 ja metalu nie slucham 09:19 To o mnie ;_; 09:19 DAMN 09:19 ja slucham disco polo 09:19 SŁOWA SĄ W OPISIE DORK 09:19 NIE MUSIAŁEŚ WKLEJAĆ 09:19 Nikt nie słucha, a każdy zna 09:19 a nawet nie sprawdzałem 09:19 czy tam są 09:19 sry 09:19 XDD 09:19 wait 09:19 jak to disco polo 09:20 przynajmnije jest szczery 09:20 disco polo 09:20 uwielbiam ten dramatyczny pokaz slajdów 09:20 DISCO POLO 09:20 DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 09:20 slajd to dziwne słowo 09:20 wygląda jak błąd 09:20 przez te łoczy zielone zielone łoszalałem 09:20 dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeta 09:20 dieta dietą 09:20 Disco czesze nutą, 09:20 A polo alkoholo. 09:20 ale żre parówki i mam batona 09:20 xD 09:21 a ja wczoraj miałam na obiad spagetti a na kolację pizzę 09:21 ja zawsze słucham muzyki disco polo nie bawi mnie nawet jak zygam 09:21 podobno na studiach się chudnie >:c 09:21 No disco polo można posłuchać i pośpiewać jak sie człowiek nawali 09:21 xD 09:21 tym bardziej jak pije 09:21 oh shit 09:21 jestem winna andżelice 2 dychy 09:21 zapomniałam 09:21 lel 09:21 hej 09:21 hej 09:21 Shalom 09:21 Ponoć najlepszy na studiach jest kociołek Panoramixa 09:21 ja koleżance winny jestem 10 zł, bo trafiła kulką z papieru w laskę, która mnie wkurza xd 09:22 Hejo 09:22 To był dobry pomysł wrócić na ten czat 09:22 siem 09:22 jest ta dawna atmosfera 09:22 ale nie ma hansa 09:22 Ale najważniejsze to znowu widzieć dawną ekipe <3 09:22 czasem sa puchy bez atmosfery 09:22 ten czat się nie zmienia 09:22 i nie ma otaku i w ogóle 09:23 Witam 09:23 http://pl.blogowanie.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/89.73.64.29 jak ktoś chce się pośmiać 09:24 choć mi się nie chce z tego śmiać ;-; 09:24 czyli co 09:24 wygląda na to że Otaku dołączyła do listy wilajnów 09:24 tej wiki 09:24 PIMM DOSTAŁ NAWIĘCEJ SŁÓW 09:24 otaku dołączała czasem na brony wiki jak była ami 09:24 jakiś zawodowy troll ? 09:24 a ja nie dostałem nic :( 09:25 ...ale się nie odzywała lel 09:25 co to za wiki 09:25 o: 09:25 jakaś bez znaczenia 09:25 like yo faces 09:25 spiri losuje byle jakie wiki 09:25 Spiri zawsze śmieszny 09:25 spiri mnie nie docenia 09:25 <:cccc 09:26 dobra 09:26 ja juuz ide papa o/ 09:26 powiedzcie jakiś sekret 09:26 mogę się z tobą zamienić kontami Sara 09:27 o/ 09:27 ok lel 09:27 o/ 09:27 nie ręczę za bany które dostaniesz xd 09:27 o/ xd 09:27 O/ 09:27 http://pl.blogowanie.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:65 09:27 ROZGRYŹLI NAS 09:27 wtedy jak będziesz mną spiri będzie cię dręczył dużo więcej 09:27 JAPIER*OLE TO SPIRI JESZCZE NIE ODPUŚCIŁ? 09:27 XDDDDD 09:27 wyloguj się na zawsze... 09:28 Kanye said so... 09:28 I kup moją płytę... 09:28 Za dużo ciepłej 09:28 XD 09:28 Sara /) 09:28 (\ 09:28 Ale on jest psychiczny ciężko 09:28 ja!!11 09:28 trochę bardzo 09:28 i to "TWÓJ DOBRY PRZYJACIEL" 09:28 XD 09:28 bo 09:29 rodzice się nim nie zajmują 09:29 Dobry przyjaciel każdego z was :) ZABLOKOWANY 09:29 serio ma smiley face? 09:29 chyba miał w pewnym momencie xd 09:29 das was so gai 09:29 Dobra lecem spać jutro do roboty 09:29 o/ 09:29 almost as gay as u 09:29 baju :* 09:29 o/ 09:30 :* Sara 09:30 o/ 09:30 o/ 09:30 Dobranoc o/ 09:30 o/ 09:30 Toto a Ty czemu nie dasz calusa Darkowi???????????? 09:30 bo daję mu AIDS 09:30 ;) 09:30 najs 09:31 aj noł 09:31 ur no? 09:31 :( 09:31 and ur a jew 09:31 HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 09:31 MÓJ ODBYT MÓWI NIE A ROZUM KRZYCZY NIE 09:31 D: 09:31 SO FUNNEH 09:31 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 09:31 twój odbyt mówi? 09:31 IDŹ Z TYM DO LEKARZ 09:31 A 09:31 przynajmniej nie wypada jak twój 09:31 xddddd 09:31 BURN SICK 09:31 lel wyłączyłam capsa 09:32 masz rzadkiego raka odbytu 09:32 znanego jako 09:32 BUTTHURT 09:32 jedna laska dziś 09:32 polecała wlanie syropu na kaszel do odbytu 09:32 bo tak robili w trudnych sprawach 09:32 neat 09:32 veri smart 09:33 just liek u :D 09:33 fuck you : D 09:33 Trudneeee Sprawyyy 09:33 dlaczego ja ;( 09:33 Ukryta Prawda 09:33 a gdzieś czytałam że dziewczyna pytała się matki jaką metodę antykoncepcji zastosować a ona kazała jej wsadzić ziemniaka w wiadome miejsce bo to był podobno rodowy sposób 09:33 ukryta prawda 09:33 XDDDDDDDDDDD 09:33 CZEMU 09:34 i co najciekawsze ona to zrobiła a ziemniak zaczął kiełkować 09:34 Ojciec Mateusz 09:34 OKUHWA XD 09:34 Pamiętniki z wakacji B) 09:34 ale nie wiem czy to prawda 09:34 lel 09:34 Xd 09:34 to co 09:35 robimy eksperyment 09:35 nie 09:35 cmooon 09:35 Toto był już chętny 09:35 ciekawe na czym by polegał 09:35 orgia 09:35 a potem by powiedziała just a prank, bro 09:36 XD 09:36 THAT'S HOW SARA WORKS 09:36 if prank is too much 09:36 we call it social experiment 09:36 i tak to robię na studiach lmao 09:36 Edzia 09:36 Sarnna 09:36 jedna laska dziś 09:36 polecała wlanie syropu na kaszel do odbytu 09:36 bo tak robili w trudnych sprawach 09:36 09:36 W Szpitalu na TVNie 09:36 czo 09:36 dokładnie 09:36 po co odpisujesz Spiriemu 09:36 MIAŁ IŚĆ SPAĆ 09:36 Ale zobaczyłem to 09:36 bo tak 09:37 Butthurt mu nie daje spać 09:37 :) 09:37 A TO JEST KARDYNALNY BŁĄD!!!!!!!!!!!!! 09:37 bo to był SZPITAL 09:37 nie jesteś kardynałem!!!!!!!1111111111111111 09:37 pffpff 09:37 nie kłam 09:37 XD 09:37 ale serio, gdyby olać spiriego całkowicie 09:37 przez równy rok 09:37 mejbi wtedy wtedy umrze 09:38 jakim cudem on jeszcze żyje xD 09:38 nie da się 09:38 bo go czasem Edzia czasem Lena dokarmi 09:38 lel 09:38 ;-; 09:38 no właśnie 09:38 sad but truee 09:39 dajcie mu zemrzeć 09:39 i ignorujcie 09:39 he's not a person 09:39 he's a waste of thought 09:39 CZASEM SIĘ NIE DA 09:39 NIE KRZYCZ NA NAS 09:39 EDZIA NIE KRZYCZ 09:39 HALO WIOSNA 09:39 KORONKA 09:39 SERWETKI 09:39 nadal siedział 09:39 xD 09:41 DO SPANIA 09:41 czemu nie ma żadnego helpera na centrali jak go potrzeba ;-; 09:41 O TAAAAAAK 09:41 I NIE MA GRANIA W NOCY 09:41 O TAAAAAAAK 09:41 WITAM WSZYSTKIE POLSKIE KURY 09:41 DO MYCIA 09:41 NA JEDYNYM TEGO TYPU KONCERCIE 09:41 TYLKO TUTAJ W SOPOCIE 09:41 Tiger beetle I NIE MA GRANIA W NOCY 09:41 11:41 TheDarkAlicorn O TAAAAAAAK 09:41 JESTEŚCIE ZWYKŁYMI POLSKIMI KURAMI 09:41 WHAT A COCK 09:41 (JOHN) 09:41 LEL 09:42 Bo Darek chce być gwiazdą logów 09:42 B) 09:42 W Nocy najlepiej się gra online bo nie Gimbusów na serwerach 09:42 a nawet nie umie dobrać szminki 09:42 typowy facet 09:42 no własnie najgorsze gimby są w nocy 09:42 bo tych rodzice dopilnowac nie potrafio 09:43 zawsze można wyłączyć net takim 09:43 albo prąd 09:43 hmm 09:43 Dobra a teraz serio spadam pap xD 09:43 chociaż rachunki bedą mniejsze 09:43 w wielu domach to by się skończyło atakiem na rodzica ;-; 09:43 a wielu rodzicó serio sobie nie radzi 09:43 Za prąd tak, internet aktualnie ma zawsze stały abonament 09:44 Dlatego jestem zwolennikiem lekkich kar cielesnych 09:44 lol 09:44 agresja rodzi agresję 09:45 a pozwalanie na wszystko jest jeszcze gorsze 09:45 ze skrajności w skrajność 09:45 Taki Gimbus podskoczy do Rodzica to niech się liczy że oberwie 09:45 bite dzieci mają problemy z nerwami w życiu dorosłym 09:45 no i z agresją 09:46 bicie a karcenie to nie to samo 09:46 karcenie słowne jest ok 09:46 nie ma czegoś takiego jak bezstresowe wychowywanie 09:46 tesh 09:46 Ja jedyne czego nauczyłem się w Gimbazjum to przklinać 09:46 przeklinać 09:46 a kto by się teraz z tych dzieciaków przejmował ustną karą 09:46 jeśli chodzi o złe rzeczy 09:47 jak się ich nie umie wychować od najmłodszych lat no to 09:47 niech rodzic nie narzeka że dziecko nieposłuszne D: 09:47 w tym momencie też zwalę lekko winę na telewizję która pokazuje często obraz dziecka dominującego nad rodzicami 09:47 meh, ja ja byłam młodsza to nie raz rodzice mnie karcili klapsem w tyłek ale wiadomo nie za mocno żebym zrozumiała co zrobiłam źle 09:48 np była ta bajka johny test gdzie on zawsze manipulowałrodzicami i dostawał to co chce bo był taki cool 09:48 bajki w tych czasach w ogóle ogłupiają 09:48 większość 09:48 ja dostałam w tyłek z 3 razy 09:48 Johny Test to była najgorsza bajka na CN 09:48 tylko? 09:48 i uważam że to było kompletnie niepotrzebne 09:49 a ja to oglądałem ;-; 09:49 tyle samo rozumiałam z wrzasków 09:49 ja też oglądałam 09:49 jak wrzasnęli rodzice to już nie robiłam tego co zabronili 09:49 aktualnie najgorszą wywłoką jest Clarence na Cartoon Network 09:49 jak bili to tylko był płacz, nieufność i wmawianie sobie że ich nienawidzę 09:49 Ja na szczęście nie miałem za czasów gimbazy CN 09:49 ej, oglądałam jakąś reklamę clarenca u kuzynów i mnie bawiła xd 09:50 a wiecie ze ten weekend na Cartoon Network ma nowy seria 09:50 pewnie też jakiś badziew 09:50 CN ro teraz najgorszy syf z kreskówkami 09:50 chyba że to nowe atomówki 09:50 nie podobają mi się 09:50 lel 09:50 tak 09:51 atomówki jednak? 09:51 zastanawiam się teraz czy jakaś inna kreskówka miała taką beznadziejną postać jak johny 09:51 scooby doo? 09:51 w kółko to samo 09:51 na zasadzie tej toksycznej relacji rodzic dziecko 09:51 dexter? 09:51 bo scooby doo chyba po prostu niczego nie uczył xd 09:51 hmm, wydaje mi się że w dexterze matka zawsze nad nim dominowała 09:52 ale ta jego siostra 09:52 Ja zawsze lubiłem Kreskówki z MiniMax/ZigZap 09:52 ona była niegrzeczna tylko dla dextera 09:52 ...ale raz pobiła ojca 09:52 ;-; 09:52 no i mamy 09:52 n pamiętam teraz 09:52 czego 09:53 że dla mamy była niegrzeczna 09:53 chyba że mówiąc no i mamy miałaś na myśli mamy dowód xd 09:53 a ja z CN nic nie ogladam ja tylko ogladam DC, DXD , Nickelodeon i tez z Boomerang 09:53 nie, chodzi o to że mamy toksyczną bohaterkę 09:53 aa, okiej 09:53 atomówki to była przemoc lel 09:54 ale z CN chyba najmniej lubiłam robotboya 09:54 to w ogóle dziwna kreskówka 09:54 te atomówki 09:55 thats even more girly than mlp 09:55 Za nim Pojawiły się kucyki G4 to była moja ulubiona kreskówka nr.1 09:55 winx to jeszcze większe BUY OUR TOYS niż mlp 09:55 r u gay 09:55 wiem że głupio to może wyglądać 09:55 z winx miałam 4 lalki chyba XD 09:55 TeleTOON od maja ma miec takie seriale K3, Pan Peaboody i Sheman Show i Kurudowie- u zarania dziejów 09:56 Ja też lubiłam Winx i nadal lubię sobie je oglądnąć. 09:56 pan peabody ma serial? 09:56 przeciesh to film!!!11 09:56 Krudowie też 09:56 Mi się Winx znudził po 4 Sezonie 09:56 maja seriale 09:56 akurat widzialam kreskówkę do krudów 09:56 ładna animacja xd 09:57 Ma być druga część kursów. 09:57 "zespół r znowu błysnąąąął!!" 09:58 lel 09:58 Pokemony również oglądałam, a ten tekst zostanie w mojej pamięci na długo. 09:59 5 adminów jest 10:00 dwóch 10:00 w sumie pokemony mogłyby być ok jakby: zniknął zespól R, Ash by dorósł, został tym cholernym mistrzem pokemonów i wrócił do już złapanych pokemnów a nie łapał w każdej serii pierdyliard nowych i ciągle walczył o odznaki, wróciły stare postacie jak Dawn, Brock i ta ruda co była wcześniej i jakby wróciły pokazy z które wygrywało się wstążki 10:01 Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie że czas w Pokemonach stoi w miejscu ? 10:01 tego jest tyle sezonów a ja nie znam ani jednego 10:01 lel 10:01 no właśnie chyba stoi w miejscu 10:01 ja narzie ogladam 3 sezon 10:01 Grrr... W mojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi miało być krudów, wredny słownik. 10:01 pokoemonów 10:02 pokemony są dla mnie nudne ;-; 10:02 ja jako dziecko lubiłam digimony lel 10:02 o czym one były? 10:02 o prawie tym samym! 10:02 ale były fajniejse żeńskie postacie 10:02 lel 10:02 so feminist 10:03 z tym że tam mieli tylko jednego digimony 10:03 digimona 10:03 czasem jeszcze oglądnę pokemonów jak naprawdę strasznie mi się nudzi ale jak wkracza zespół zer to wyłączm głos bo rzygać się chce od tego w nieskończoność odgrzewanego kotleta 10:03 bo w pokemonach łapią ich na gwałt 10:03 czemu kobiety wymyśliły makijaż 10:04 i czemu przypisały go swojej płci 10:04 lel 10:05 z/w 10:05 makijaż ma eksponować delikatne kobiece rysy 10:05 mężczyźni mają inne rysy twarzy i żałośnie wyglądają umalowani 10:06 ale to tylko efekt przyzwyczajenia 10:06 i normy jakiej nam narzuciło społęczeństwo 10:06 plus wiele kobiet wcale nie traktuje makijuażu jako podkreślenie XD 10:07 po prostu są rzeczy które powinny robić tylko kobiety albo tylko mężczyźni, ale jak widać normalny porządek rzeczy się w tym świecie nudzi 10:07 np. takie tapeciary 10:07 nie rozumiem tego 10:07 czemu takie podstawowe czynności muszą mieć płeć 10:07 czemu dla ludzi robi rożnicę czy facet nosi spodnie czy spódniczkę 10:07 ba, kiedyś palili kobiety za spodnie 10:07 W Szkocji to nikogo nie dziwi 10:07 a w starożytności każdy nosił to samo bez problemów 10:08 jj 10:08 przypisywane płci jest właśnie głupim wymysłem ;-; 10:08 to tylko stereotypy, przecież Szkoci nie noszą cały czas spódnic 10:08 to chyba jest ich strój ludowy 10:09 plus to się nazywa kilt 10:09 dla mnie to nie jest głupi pomysł, ale ja nie jestem taka nowoczesna 10:09 Miło się pisało, ale muszę iść w kimę ⊙~⊙. O/ dobranoc o/ 10:09 ale jakby szkot włożył jakąś zwiewną kobiecą spódniczkę to już by go pokazywali palcami D: 10:09 o/ 10:09 o/ 10:09 O/ 10:10 tez jakiś nowy serial od 2 maja na CN ma miec tytuł"Yo-Kai Watch" 10:10 To samo jak by gacie pod kilt ubrał 10:10 lel 10:10 tak samo jakbyś majtki na spodnei założył 10:11 Wyglądało by to co najmniej śmiesznie 10:11 bo teoretycznie psujesz wzorzec poprawnego ubioru 10:11 z drugiej strony nikogo nie krzywdzisz 10:13 dobranoc o/ 10:16 też idę uczyć się czy coś o/ 10:16 Ja też już idę o/ 10:16 do pa o/ 10:20 ja też ide narka 10:20 o/ 10:48 ping 2016 04 19